Fields
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Written as a tribute to Armistice Days. All of them had seen war in some form or fights in some way. They just hoped that whatever they had been through and what they would face in the future wouldn't be as bad as what they saw back then. They have learned from the past and hoped that history would never repeat itself again. World War I changed the face of the world forever.


This is an idea that I got yesterday after watching the news and searching the web. For those who don't know, although I don't know if there are some who don't know about yesterday, yesterday was Armistice Day which is a national holiday in Belgium.

Why do I put this up here at the begin? Well, because this isn't a real crossover between High School DxD and Infinite Stratos, but more a thinking on the five main OC's that I have who all think about the day that passed by. So that's why this is put here. You can call me what you want but this holiday was important. A hundred years ago, a war ended. One of the most horrible wars that changed the world forever.

I saw the words of one general Ferdinand Foch. "This is not a peace. It is an armistice for twenty years" and the most horrible thing, he was off by 65 days.

This was partly inspired by the Green Fields of France of Eric Bogle. I knew of this song by the Dropkick Murphy's.

* * *

And I can't help but wonder oh Willy McBride

Kerlongsj was sitting on the roof of his building, looking over the city that was his home. Or at least the home of his Hackers. He couldn't help but wonder about the events that transpired so long ago. When he was still Azalof's pupil, Azalof went out his way to make sure that Kerlongsj wouldn't commit the same crimes that happened years ago. He thought back on the words spoken by his mentor.

He had seen war before but the total destruction caused by World War I and II, that was something the world had never seen before. He had seen the horrors that happened there. While it was true, the world was tense now with his Hackers versus those machines but one thing that he was sure about. He would never make such a war. The total destruction of one was something that could ever happen again.

He knew there were fewer who could plunge this world in such a madness. He knew that he was one of the few. One thing that he knew for sure was that he would never let such a thing happen. Too many gave their lives back then. He looked to the sky and said a prayer. Hoping for those who died on both sides lived in heaven as equals. And after that, he still looked to the sky.

* * *

Do all those who lie here know why they die

Mattheus walked through the graveyards of the Westhoek. A place where especially World War I was still thought about it. In Ieper, the last post was blown every day. And in the later years, even with the machines coming up, he knew that was important. Mankind had learned from those wars and the sacrifices that those men all did here. He wasn't sure about this world now but those who remembered it should keep it in memory now. The things that happened shouldn't be repeated.

He hoped it would never begin again. Natasha walked next to him, her arms wrapped around his but she didn't flirt or make any sort of moves that would indicate so. In this place, respect had to be given to the soldiers who gave their lives here in this place. So many died in one spot. And for what? He looked to the sky.

* * *

Did you really believe them when they told you the cause

Silas ended his lesson as the students from the second year were all shocked silent. They never were taught much about World War I as the event that took place twenty years later took much of the attention but Silas found it important. He had spent a lot of days in Flanders learning about the war that happened there.

That was why he believed that despite all things Humanity was superior to the Magical Races. They had learned their lesson from those days. At least in some degree.

He had seen the trenches and read the reports of normal regular soldiers. He taught in the third year as well and when he saw the boys there. That was the age where most soldiers died. 18, 19, 20. That wasn't an age to die. Despite being in his forties, he was closer to an end.

After all, he didn't know when he would die. And that was something shared by the soldiers back there. Lighting a cig, he breathed in the herbs.

This wasn't in the curriculum but that could kiss his ass for now. And he looked out his window and looked at the sky.

* * *

Did you really believe that this war would end wars

Jonas sat on the roof with his 1911 and loaded it, cocked the hammer and flipped off the safety. After he was sure, he decocked it and put the safety back on. 1911. Three years before the War began. Jonas had learned much about the War as that was a way that he had been in.

He had learned about the Wars that the world was in before. Of course, some considered Africa to be the worst thing after WWII but for Jonas, he had traveled with his sister, learning about those wars and seeing what the soldiers been through. 1911. What an ironic name.

While he was happy that this gun could stand through the test of time and still remained. But he had hoped that humanity wouldn't prove itself to that. After Africa and what happened there, there weren't many wars out there. Jonas himself looked to the sky. He had been in war before and with his secret out, it was likely he'd return. But this time, he wouldn't fight humans.

The magical races. He wondered why they never stopped the wars committed by humans. For him, it proved they weren't better than his.

'The war to end all wars, huh? What a sick joke that is.' He looked at the sky to see the clouds going by.

* * *

Well the suffering, the sorrow, the glory, the shame

Storm sat up there, leaning at the railing of the motel. Looking at the stars, he had been thinking on the day today. It was Armistice Day. The eleventh day of the eleventh month. There were a lot of countries who celebrated this day and the lightning user was angry about how the most of his generation didn't think back on this day.

The things that happened that day would make the world change forever. Where he came from, he had learned about those days. It would cause more than just peace. It would plant the seeds. Ten million people died during that war. It would be repeated again. And in the USA, they didn't learn it but in Europe, you could bet they learned.

Taking a drag from the cig, he wondered about the wars that the world has been through. After a hundred years, the wars weren't over and everything those men did was in vain. Looking to Carrie, she was sleeping soundly and he hoped it stayed like that. He looked to the sky and wondered about the wars that the world has been through. They were at the most peaceful state the world has been in even with all the wars going on now.

He hoped it would be better. That the wars from nearly a hundred years ago would never change that. He looked to the sky, thinking about it. He'd be at an age that he would be drafted. He looked to the sky when his thought didn't leave him.

They all knew the song. All learned it some way and they found it more than fitting to be played now.

* * *

The killing and dying it was all done in vain

Oh Willy McBride it all happened again

And again, and again, and again, and again

Did they beat the drums slowly?

Did they play the fife lowly?

Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down?

Did the band play the last post and chorus?

Did the pipes play the flowers of the forest?

* * *

And I had some more things planned but I cut them out. It would be too much for the next parts. For those who read this, keep in mind that the war ended a hundred years ago. The world has been changed so much through the war. But it was all done in vain.

Ten million died between 1914 and 1918. There is no concrete number on the events that happened twenty years later. Some say forty million, some say eighty million. Maybe the truth is in the middle and sixty million people died.

I just hope that humanity has learned through those years of war and that the past shouldn't be forgotten. That goes from the side of the victors and the side of the defeated.

We can only look to the future as that is what we got. But I hope the lessons from the past aren't forgotten. And may the legacy of the men, women and children who died during the war never be forgotten and never be tarnished.

Saluut.


End file.
